personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Powder Monkey Trail
All gunslingers know the secrets of gunpowder, but only powder monkeys are mad enough to experiment further. Those who chose this trail become masters of the high risk, high reward science of things that go boom. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this Trail, you gain proficiency in Alchemist's Tools. Trail Grit Regain When you kill a creature or destroy a large object with an explosive device you created, you regain 1 grit point. Explosive Alchemy When you choose this trail at 3rd level, you can use Alchemist's Tools to make large quantities of gunpowder. By using your Alchemist's Tools during a long rest, you can manufacture an amount of Powder Dice equal to your proficiency bonus. Quantities of gunpowder are measured in d6's, called your Powder Dice. The gunpowder must be maintained every day, or it loses its potency and will not ignite. The maximum number of Powder Dice you can keep maintained in a day is equal to your Gunslinger level. Explosive Devices Also at 3rd level, you can use your Powder Dice to make explosive devices. Creating an explosive device takes 5 minutes. These devices can have fuses attached for a delayed explosion. You determine the length of the fuse when you make the device, from 0 seconds to 20 minutes. Fuses burn outside the container, and can easily be extinguished intentionally. Powder Horns. One to three Powder Dice can be stored in a powder horn. Powder horns usually have a fuse delay if 6 seconds so that it can be lit and thrown as an action. The powder horns are, treated as a thrown weapon and have an explosion radius of 5 feet. Powder Kegs. Four to seven Powder Dice can be stored in a powder keg. Kegs have an explosion radius of 15 feet. Creatures caught in the explosion must make a Dexterity saving throw against your Powder Save DC, taking half damage on a success. Powder Save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier The explosion causes Fire damage equal to the number of d6 Powder Dice stored in the explosive device plus your Intelligence modifier. Demolitions Expert At 6th level, you have advantage on Intelligence (Investigation) checks made to determine weak points of structures, and where to place your explosive devices to cause maximum damage. In addition to this, you also have advantage on Intelligence (Investigation) checks made to determine what type of explosive device was used in an explosion. Refined Process Also at 6th level, your alchemy has improved to the level that you can alter the nature of your powder explosions. When making Powder Dice, you can determine which deal Fire damage, and which deal Thunder damage. You can make explosive devices that use a mixture of Fire and Thunder Powder Dice. When calculating explosion damage, you can choose whether your Intelligence modifier deals Fire or Thunder damage. Calloused Skin At 11th level, your trials and errors experimenting with black powder has toughened your skin, and reduced your fear of flames. You gain resistance to fire damage, and you have advantage on Dexterity saving throws to avoid gunpowder explosions. Pure Chemistry At 17th level, you have learnt how to remove impurities from the chemical ingredients of black powder, resulting in a more potent product. Your Powder Dice become d8s.